Mint The Bat(OC)
Mint is one of the main characters of Friendstale and the OC of 9StrangeSaness6. Appearence Mint appears to be a bat creature that can walk and talk like a person. She has mint-green fur and green eyes. She has a light green belly and light green ears as well. She has a red bowtie wrapped around her neck. Personality She is a very cheery, happy, and excited kind of person. She is usually seen waving at anybody who walks her way and is very friendly. In Pacifist, Ryder can befriend her, and in Genocide Ryder can kill her. Trivia *This page seems short, but it took a long time. *She has a strange liking for Ramen noodles, she says that Shrimp is her favorite. *9StrangeSaness6 admits she disliked the taste of mint and peppermint before, but she likes it now. *Mint has heard of the original Undertale, and she has developed a crush on classic Papyrus, however, she cannot travel through universes. *Mint is right handed, just like 9StrangeSaness6. *Mint was originally an OC for JMKit.com, but she started to get used for other things and then she was an Undertale OC. Gallery You are free to add art! Sprite Credit Thanks to TheNitroFlamer for the sprite. Abilities I almost forgot this one. XD Mini Bats Mint can summon tiny bats that will flap their wings and send gusts of wind at Ryder, this, unlike her other attacks, only takes 5 HP in all routes. Sword(Genocide) Her sword is her genocide-only weapon. She will slash Ryder with it 2 times when it is used. However, one slash is weaker than the other,so the first takes 40 and the second takes 8. SOUL attacks Mint has her own SOUL attacks, which Ryder's SOUL brown, this SOUL represents "Enthusiasm", which represents how Enthusiastic Mint is. SOUL Stop The SOUL stop(or SS for short) can prevent Ryder from moving and lowers 1 hp per minute. SOUL Slam This attack works in a way like the Integrity attack where a monster slams another SOUL around, however, this attack can only slam the SOUL down. Mint does this 1 time per battle in all routes. Relationships Almost forgot this one too, lol, and I only wrote she talks with most characters once in a while, because I don't know what to put in. And Mint wasn't in the story, so whoever she reacts with in the story will go here. Max Mint is a good friend of Max, she talks to him once in a while. Jamie Mint gets along with Jamie well, like Max, she talks to him only once in a while. The Big Trio Mint talks with Saku and Blue once in a while,but it is unknown what she thinks of Luca. Luxray She is a good friend of Lux and talks with him once in a while. Create She likes Create's company and comes to her lab sometimes. She enjoys watching anime with her. Foxy She talks with Foxy a lot when she visits Waterfall. WikiC She is unaware of WikiC's existence, and only knows of him in Genocide. Category:OC Category:Female Category:Friendstale Category:Main Cast